On the Catwalk
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Part 3 of the "Places Series" - Remember that lovely bachelor auction? Well, that wasn't the *only* thing that happened on the catwalk. *Wink* PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**A.N. - This one takes place during "The Lonely Hearts Job", and, ironically enough, I came up with the idea on my own and then one of my reviewers also suggested it to me! So, here you go! LEMONS, LEMONS, LEMONS! And an actual plot line...huh. How'd that get there?**

* * *

**On the Catwalk**

"Parker and I will drive the bids higher by countering," Sophie said over the comms. "Eliot, pick a bidder and maintain eye contact," she reminded him. "Paying attention to one will cement the bid, and put all the others off."

"Yeah, I _got_ it," he snapped back.

"Let's meet Austin, Texas native…Jackson Cooper!" the emcee shouted, pointing towards Eliot, and Eliot growled under his breath at Hardison.

"Austin, Texas? Would you like that?"

Hardison shrugged and watched with a slight smirk on his face as Eliot walked out on the catwalk.

"Now," said the emcee, introducing him. "Not only is Jackson the _founder_ of Baron Oil, but he also led the underwater team that capped the well in the Gulf!"

Eliot had to admit, Hardison had padded his resume quite nicely, and he gave the man a small nod of approval, but out of the corner of his eye he was secretly focused on Parker, who was wearing a pastel pink dress that clung to her lithe body so _very_ nicely, and he suddenly realized that while they were there, they could fulfill one of her fantasies.

He grinned, found a pretty blonde in the audience and gave her a significant look, knowing that he had to stay in character.

"Oh, yes…so we're going to start this auction off at one thousand dollars!"

The bidding started and Eliot held back the grin that wanted to surface when Parker lifted her number-36-card for two-thousand five hundred dollars and flashed him a smile that to anyone else seemed innocent and overly-flirty, but he could see the hidden gleam in her eyes.

She liked the whole idea of claiming him, he could tell.

He was soon bought for ten-thousand, and then the auction continued and Hardison was sold off for fifteen-thousand, but Eliot couldn't care less about it, because he was getting a steak dinner either way. Parker had promised him one for their…well, their _personal_ anniversary.

Things right now were in an awkward situation as Parker had told Eliot that she wasn't encouraging Hardison, but letting things just sort of happen, which bugged him…however, she had told Eliot that no one would ever take his place, so he had no worries.

Yes, she might sleep with Hardison, she warned him ahead of time, and Eliot was bothered by that, but he knew Parker.

She only showed emotion with him. Damnit, she was _his_ woman, and he was going to make sure that she knew it by the end of the night.

They had one of her fantasies to fulfill, after all.

A little bit later, Eliot watched as she started to beat up Hardison's date and he couldn't help but be impressed by her form and how she handled herself. Yep, that was his girl alright.

He saw the other girl get in a lucky hit and Eliot knew that it was going to hurt and most definitely bruise…and then he smiled to himself. Well, then. He would just have to kiss it and make it better…amongst other things that he would be kissing, of course.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, Nate was alone in his room and Eliot had snuck out of his room and met up with Parker in the room that still had the catwalk set up. Ever since they'd done that job where Parker had been forced to model, Parker apparently had had a fantasy of him taking her on one.

And that was a fantasy that he would gladly fulfill. He told her to wear the dress that she'd worn today, along with the heels.

He waited in the darkened room…and then smiled when he saw her walk in.

God, what was it about those gold heels that made him want to fuck her senseless?

Even in uncomfortable heels, she managed to sneak into the room as quietly as if she were wearing her usual burgling clothes. He admired her long, bare legs for a moment, and then waited until she was in the center of the room, waiting next to the catwalk.

"Eliot," she whispered. "Where are you?"

He silently crept up behind her and slid his arms tightly around her waist.

"Right here, sweetheart," he drawled in her ear, pulling her hips snug against his own, letting her feel what she did to him.

She moaned and pressed herself against his hardening erection, practically purring as she rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat…and she really _was_ purring. The low moan had turned into a long, soft, drawn-out sound and he let out a soft groan in response to her sound of pleasure.

"Now…where do you want me to start?" he asked, pressing his lips to her ear, swiping his tongue along the outer edge, determined to drive her crazy.

She groaned, sliding her hands up and behind her to grip his biceps that were on either side of her.

"I…I want…."

He traced his tongue down her neck, tasting the faint sheen of sweat on her skin.

"What do you want, sweetheart? Just tell me, and I'll do it…I promise."

With this last word, he slid one hand down her dress to her thighs and then brought his hand back up, sliding it underneath the skin tight material, bringing his fingers close to where she wanted them…and then skirting away from it, instead cupping her upper thigh.

She panted, and then turned her head, sliding hand into his long hair, and pulled him in for a hot, wet kiss, their tongues slipping around each other, both of them savoring the other's taste, a taste that they both knew so well by that point that they both knew that they could never get enough of it. Feeling playful, he pulled back slightly from the kiss to nip at her tongue with his teeth and he felt her practically melt against him as he did so, and he knew that he'd found a secret kink.

He pulled back from the kiss to ask her again.

"Just tell me, Parker…just tell me."

Panting in frustration, she let her fingers slip from his hair and reached down and firmly grabbed the hand that was under her dress, and twining her fingers with his she placed his hand firmly between her legs and pushed his fingers up against her, arching into his hand…and that was when he discovered she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Here, Eliot, right here, please…"

He gently rubbed his fingers on the outside of her mons, teasing her.

"Here, huh? Okay…I can do that," he said, a smug smirk appearing on his lips as she tried to gain more friction by pressing into his hand but he held her back from it with his other arm wrapped around her middle, firmly under her breasts.

She then moaned in frustration and he decided to stop teasing…

…and rubbed his fingers directly against her clit.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, almost breathless, and he knew at that moment that he had to see her face. He had to see her expression.

Pulling his fingers away, she moaned, whispering "Don't," but he quickly amended the situation by turning her around and laying her back on the catwalk in front of him. It was higher than he expected, so he joined her on top of it, straddling her legs, and then resumed his previous ministrations, watching the joyous expression return to her face.

Now _this_ was something he knew that he would never forget.

Parker laid out before him, her dress hiked up to her waist, his fingers pleasuring her, her eyes closed in bliss. The moonlight that came in through the huge bay windows spilled over her, making her look like a greek siren.

Needing to see all of her, he removed his hand once more and then used both hands to reach down and rip the dress right down the center.

Parker gasped in surprise and Eliot groaned as he realized that she hadn't worn a bra, either. Damn…was the woman trying to kill him or something? Realizing that he was overdressed, he stripped off his shirt and then leaned over her, pressing his chest against hers, biting back the moan that wanted to surface at the feel of her bare breasts pressing against him.

He pressed several teasing kisses down her neck as her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, as well as her arms around his neck.

"Do you never wear underwear under those dresses of yours, or is this just for tonight?"

He could feel her grin against his neck, and then she blew against his ear and then ran her tongue along it, reciprocating one of his precious actions.

"Oh, didn't you know?" she whispered, continuing to trace the lines of his ear with her tongue, knowing that it drove him crazy. "I almost _never_ wear underwear…too uncomfortable and restricting."

At hearing this, he groaned loudly and pressed himself more firmly against her, letting her know exactly how her words were affecting him. She sighed, as though in absolute bliss, tilting her head back, and then she brought it forward again, lightly flicking her tongue along his neck, and said,

"Get those pants off, _now_, or so help me I'm going to ruin them permanently."

Hearing the faint warning tone in her voice, he quickly responded to her and pulled back, resting on his knees and undid the belt, button, and zipper, and then stood and removed his pants and boxers in one swift movement.

Stepping out of the pool of cloth at his feet, he laid back down over her, pressing against her again, this time skin to skin.

She smiled and ran her hand lovingly down the side of his face while she hooked one leg over his lower back.

"My Eliot…all mine."

He smiled and nodded.

"All yours."

She then hooked her other leg around his waist and laid back, looking at him imploringly, and he gladly responded. Sliding into her was easy, as she was slick from their extensive foreplay, and feeling the need for more contact, he lowered his head to her breast and gently laved his tongue over one dusky peak.

She gasped and pushed against him, causing him to slide further in, bottoming out, and then they both groaned in unison at the sweet sensation.

He stayed there for a long moment, not moving, instead paying attention to her lovely breasts, using tongue, lips, and teeth to work her up into a sweat that now settled between her breasts.

Feeling bold, he thrust against her as he ran his tongue in the valley between her breasts, enjoying the salty taste of her.

She moaned and pushed against him, picking up the pace, and they began to enjoy each other heartily, hands and mouths roaming over each other's bodies as they moved together in a gradually escalating rhythm, both of them feeling the same urgency.

There was something different about this time, and they could both feel it.

Their passion rose and they could both feel that the other person was close. Knowing exactly what she needed, Eliot reached down and, as he'd done so many times before, brushed his thumb across her bundle of nerves, and suddenly she was clamped down tightly on him, her arms and legs fiercely clutching him to her as she came.

Riding through her orgasm, he quickly came to completion as well, her inside walls milking him dry.

They slowly came down from the high, neither of them willing to let go, but he finally slid out and then lay beside her on the catwalk, using his shirt as a pillow for her head, and her stomach as a pillow for his.

"Parker, I…"

He didn't know how to say it, but she said it anyway.

"You too, Eliot…you too."

They lay there for a long while, until the moon was practically gone, and then slipped back into what clothes they had left. Parker took his shirt, as he'd ruined the only thing that she'd been wearing, but she seemed fine with that.

And they went back to their rooms.

* * *

"True love does exist," said Sophie raising her glass.

"May it always prevail," Eliot responded, lifting his own bottle of beer.

"Hear, hear," chimed in Hardison, while Parker said, "Cilante."

Eliot then had to hold back his grin when he saw a man walk into the bar, a tall white box in each arm, both of them with large red bows wrapped around them. Good, the gifts had arrive on time…in fact, it was perfect timing.

"I'm looking for a Miss Sophie Devereaux?"

"Ooh, oh, that's me!" said Sophie, bouncing up from her stool and going over to collect the package from him.

"..And a Parker?" the courier added, and Parker turned on her stool to accept the gift.

A faint smile appeared at the corner of Eliot's mouth as Sophie said to Nate, "I take it all back, every word…you are romantic," placing a kiss on his surprised cheek, and then opened up her present to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers that were just befitting her tastes, and he had to stop himself from grinning like a fool when he saw Parker open up her Venus Fly-Trap.

"Ooh," said Parker, reading the card. "It eats flies…huh, a plant that _does_ something."

Eliot watched as Hardison and Nate exchanged confused looks and then looked back at him, giving him faint nods of approval.

Eliot then heard Parker say, "It's nice, thanks," and he knew that even though she pretended to direct her words to Hardison, that she knew it was from him.

The Hitter stood up and walked away from the bar, a grin spread wide across his lips. Yeah…he'd done good. And now he thought he'd finally figured out. Amid their relationship so far, the locker room incident, the time in the cell…and the amazing night they'd had on that catwalk…yeah, he knew how he felt.

He loved her.

He didn't know how it had happened, but along the way he had fallen in love with her…and he knew that he would have to let her go.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
